


Triple-Digit

by mhbills92



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhbills92/pseuds/mhbills92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU where you have a tattoo and it tells you how old your soulmate will be when you meet</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Laura looked out the window at the school as her father pulled into the parking lot. Her small hands tightened around the straps of her backpack. “Are you nervous, little bear?” Mr. Hollis asked as he parked the car.

“I’m not nervous,” Laura said.

“Because it’s ok to be nervous. It’s your first day at a new school.” He got out of the car, walked around, and opened his daughter’s door.

“I’m not nervous,” she replied again as she stepped out of the car. Mr. Hollis took Laura’s backpack from her before wiping his hands on his pants.

“Good because I think I’m nervous enough for the both of us.” Laura smiled up at her dad. “I’m sorry about this, Laura,” her father continued. He took her hand in his and walked toward the building.

“Dad, stop apologizing.”

“I just know it must be tough moving in the middle of the school year.”

“It wouldn’t have been easier any other time,” Laura said as she flexed her right wrist a few times.

“Laura, the move will be good for us. Good for you,” Mr. Hollis said, looking at her. “Just remember to be careful with your wrist today.”

“I know, Daddy,” she replied as she looked at her shoes. “And if anyone asks I show them that I don’t have a number.”

“Good girl.” Her father pushed the buzzer by the door. “Do you have your extra special lotion in case something happens?”

“Yes. I even have bracelets just in case,” Laura said. “And you can stop calling it my ‘extra special lotion,’ Dad, I know what it is.”

“Don’t worry, after a few weeks you can go back—” The intercom by the door crackled.

“Can I help you?” a man’s voice cracked over the system.

“Yes, I’m Mr. Hollis. I brought my daughter, Laura, for her first day. You said that there were still a few papers that I needed to fill out,” he said into the speaker.

“Oh, right, Mr. Hollis. Come on in.” The door clicked. “The office is the second door on the left.” The intercom clicked off. Mr. Hollis opened the door.

“Later you can go back to just wearing bracelets if you promise to be more careful,” he finished. They walked to the office where they were met by the principal. “Mr. Graves, right?” Laura’s father said, extending his hand.

“Correct, Mr. Hollis?” the man replied, shaking his hand. Mr. Graves looked down. “And you must be Laura.” He went to shake her hand, but she looked up at her father. He nodded before she looked back at the principal and shook his hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Laura.” He gave her a smile when he saw her wrist.

“You, too,” she said, quickly hiding her hand behind her back. Her father placed a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s ok,” Mr. Graves said as he pushed up his sleeve a little showing his bare wrist. “I know the feeling.” Laura stared in wonder at the empty space on the man’s wrist. “It gets easier.” He pulled his sleeve back down. Mr. Hollis gave his daughter’s shoulder a squeeze as he smiled down at her.

“See, sweetie? I told you that you weren’t the only person without a number.” He looked back at the principal. “Thank you. She’s never met anyone else like her,” he said. “She got made fun of at her old school.”

“Is that so?” Mr. Graves asked. Laura looked at her father, who looked back at her pleadingly.

“Yes,” she said, shyly. “Everyone there had a number. They called me weird.” Her voice trailed off. “Said I would die alone,” she added with tears in her eyes. Her voice barely a whisper. Her father squeezed her shoulder again reassuringly.

“That’s awful.” Mr. Graves shook his head. “Mr. Hollis, did you report that? The school is supposed to investigate any type of bullying.”

“No, we were actually packing the moving van before she even told me, so we’re just hoping to be able to start over. Now, where are those papers you need me to fill out?” he asked as he let go of Laura’s shoulders.

“Right. Alexis, can you bring me the papers for Mr. Hollis please?” Mr. Graves asked over his shoulder at the woman sitting in the small room that was right off of the office. She brought a small stack of papers and handed it to Mr. Graves. “And can you show this young lady to her class?”

“Of course,” Alexis said with a smile. “What’s your name?” She stepped back to the computer on Mr. Graves’s desk.

“I’m Laura Hollis, ma’am,” she replied. The woman typed the name into the computer. Laura waited quietly as Alexis printed off a paper. She stole a glance back at her dad, who was seated by the door hunched over a clipboard.

“It looks like you’re in Mr. Strickland’s class,” Alexis said, looking up at Laura. “Oh my. A third grader. Are you sure? You seem much too grown up to be in elementary school. Why you must be in sixth grade at least.” Laura smiled sheepishly.

“Dad says I’m grown up for my age,” Laura said as she stood on tiptoes to look over the desk. “But I’m only eight.”

“Eight? Really?” Laura nodded her head excitedly. Alexis grabbed the paper from the printer. “Follow me.” They started out of the office.

“Wait!” Laura ran over to her father.

“Laura, you need to—”

“I forgot my backpack,” she said without looking at him.

“I’ll see you when you get off the bus, sweetie,” Mr. Hollis said with a smile.

“Bye, Dad,” Laura said as she hurried back to Alexis who was waiting in the hallway.

***

She scanned the playground before her gaze fell on two redheaded girls playing in the sandbox. She straightened her jumper and walked over toward them.

“Lola, monsters don’t do homework. They destroy Tokyo,” the one standing said as she walked stiffly toward the small sandcastle that the curly-haired one was building. Laura watched as she stood and stopped the other girl.

“But I’m the monster mommy, and I told you to do your monster homework.” The other girl stepped past Lola and trampled over the castle.

“Monsters don’t have homework.”

“Susan! You never play monsters the way I want to,” the curly-haired one shouted. Susan’s face dropped. “I always play these games the way you want to, and you can’t let me decide how we play even just one time.” The girl stomped off in a whirlwind of bouncing red curls.

Laura approached the sandbox after she watched the remaining girl sink to her knees in the sand. “Hi, I’m Laura,” she said. “Can I join you?”

“Yeah, sure,” the girl wiped her hand on her pants and offered it to Laura. “I’m Susan.” Laura shook Susan’s still-gritty hand. “And the girl that just stormed off is Lola.” Laura dropped her hand behind her back when she noticed the bright pink ‘5’ on Susan’s wrist. “She’s my best friend,” Susan added with a smile.

“Then why wouldn’t you want to play the game her way?”

“You heard all that, huh?” Susan asked. She sighed. “I don’t know. I mean who wants to do homework?” She let the sand sift through her fingers. “Even if it is monster homework.” Laura sat beside her new friend.

“Monster homework could be more fun than regular homework though,” she replied.

“But homework is homework,” Susan said. Her hands patting the sand, trying to start a new sandcastle.

“Like monster homework would be like magic homework,” Laura said as she began to dig around the castle. “I mean their homework could be scaring kids or learning to hide from the world.” She wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand, leaving a trail of sticky sand across her head. “That sounds fun to me.” She shrugged.

“Yeah,” Susan said. “I guess that does sound pretty awesome.” The sand she added shifted and ran down the mound of sand. She sighed. “She always has been better at building these things.” Laura listened. “I’m usually put on moat detail. Oh, and I carry this.” Laura watched Susan pull a small flag on a stick out of her pocket.

“It’s so cute,” Laura said as she gently took the flag. She inspected it and reverently touched the worn symbol that was on it. “What does this mean?” Susan took the flag back.

“It’s two fives on opposite sides of a sailboat. It’s not much, but we drew it not long after we met.”

“You’re soulmates,” Laura stated flatly. Susan nodded.

“And I messed up. Do you think you can help me rebuild this before recess is over?” I’ve got to make this right.”

“Sure,” Laura replied and they worked at rebuilding the castle until Susan put the flag on the tallest tower. Laura looked around the playground and spotted Lola over on the swings, dragging her feet through the dirt below her. “You stay here. I’ll go get her.” Laura stood and dusted the sand off her clothes. She started to walk away.

“Thanks for your help, Laura,” Susan said, causing her to stop. “I don’t want to lose her over my stupid ideas.” At that Laura walked across the playground.

“Hi, I’m Laura,” she said as she approached the swings. Lola looked up at her through red curls.

“I know. You’re in my class,” the girl said. “I saw you talking to Susan,” she added softly.

“She wants to show you something.” Laura stretched out her hand. “Just come and see.” Lola looked at Laura’s hand before getting up and walking past her. Laura furrowed her brow but followed as the other girl walked determinedly to the sandbox. Susan stood and wiped her hands on her pants once again.

“Lola, I’m sorry,” Susan started. “I let my imagination get the best of me sometimes.” She looked at the sandcastle. “That’s why it’s nice that you can keep me in check sometimes.”

“Your imagination is one of the things I love about you.” 

Susan held out a shaky hand. “I’m ready to do my homework,” Susan said. She glanced at Laura. “Whatever that may be.” Lola looked at the outstretched hand. Laura watched as her eyes lit up, falling on the castle again.

“Your first homework assignment is to—” She paused as Susan cringed. “Destroy the Castle of LaFerry,” she finished before charging through the castle. Lola and Susan laughed as sand flew everywhere. Laura smiled.

“Well, I’ll talk to you later, Susan,” she said. “See you in class, Lola.” She walked away but two hands grabbed her arm. “What?” she asked, turning to face Lola.

“Come play with us,” she said, dragging Laura back toward the sandbox. Susan sat in the sand rebuilding a small pile of sand. The three destroyed and rebuilt several castles until the bell rang and they had to return to their classrooms.

***

“Daddy!” Laura exclaimed as she ran up the walkway from the bus into Mr. Hollis’s arms.

“Hey, sweetheart,” he replied, wrapping his arms around her. “How was your day?” he asked as he took her hand. They began walking into the apartment building.

“It was great! I made two friends at recess,” she said, holding up two fingers on the hand that wasn’t latched onto her father’s. 

“You did?!” he questioned excitedly.

“Yeah. We built sand castles and played monsters.” She slipped her hand away and began to monster-walk up the stairs. “We destroyed Tokyo,” she said with a small roar. Mr. Hollis chuckled.

“Laura, you are something else,” he said, shaking his head. Laura turned to him and smiled. He dug in his pocket and pulled out the keys to the apartment.

“I know. Susan told me the same thing when we were waiting on the bus at school,” she continued as Mr. Hollis opened the door and motioned her inside.

“Susan?” he asked. She nodded excitedly. He closed the door and locked it behind them.

“She’s one of my friends. Her and Lola. They met when they were five. I saw the pink numbers.” She paused. “They’re soulmates,” she added hastily. Her father looked at her as she fidgeted with her bracelets.

“Was your wrist okay today?”

“For the most part. It got a little gritty when we played in the sand,” Laura started rambling. “And I could tell I needed the lotion but Mr. Strickland wouldn’t let me get anything out of my bag.” She pulled off the bracelets. “But I had these in my pocket and put them on.” She looked at the mess of bracelets, friendship bracelets. Thin, colorful threads twisted together, grimy with age. “They’re my favorites. Do you remember when Momma helped me make these?” she asked, looking up from the bracelets to her father. “She spent hours…” her voice squeaked before disappearing.

“Laura, sweetie, why don’t you go get washed up while I make us some snacks?” Mr. Hollis said softly as he walked into the kitchen. Laura’s eyes lit up.

“Cookies and hot cocoa?!”

“Cookies and hot cocoa she asks. Like she doesn’t even know me,” he replied in a mockingly hurt voice. “Of course it’s cookies and hot cocoa.” Laura ran down the small hall to the bathroom.

Laura turned the water on and pumped out several pumps of the liquid soap that was kept by the sink. She scrubbed her right wrist, removing the grime from the playground and the cover-up that her father had helped her apply that morning.

_Honey, you have to make sure no one can see your number_ , he had said, snatching away the bottle and holding her wrist as he applied more of the cool makeup to her wrist. 

Laura scrubbed her wrist harder as the black numbers began to appear.

_We can’t move again so soon._

The water had turned blistering hot.

_Remember what they said to you. What they called you._

The black numbers stood out boldly on the scalded, scoured skin around them.

**334**

_Freak. Loser._ The words sliced through her more with each one that he added. _Defective._

She turned off the water, trying to shake the image of taunting children from her mind. 

_“Hey! Look everyone,” the girl exclaims, grabbing Laura’s wrist. “Laura’s got a number!” A crowd of students has gathered around as Laura tries to pull away._

_“Let me go!” Laura says, still pulling on her arm. The girl jerks her forward._

_“Is Miss Hollis too good to want to know who her soulmate is?” the girl continues. “Let’s see just what her number is.” The girl begins to wipe the cover-up off her wrist as Laura sobs._

_“Please! Don’t!”_

_“Ha! She’s a fluke!” exclaims a boy from the back of the crowd. “She ain’t got a soulmate.”_

_“Yeah,” says another standing right beside her. “She’s a triple-digit.” Laura looks through tears at the laughing faces surrounding her._

_“Gross,” the girl says, letting go of Laura’s wrist. “She’s one of the defective ones.”_

“Laura, the cookies are ready!” her father shouted from the kitchen.

“I’ll be right there, Dad,” she replied.

_“Sweetie, you have to remember,” Mr. Hollis says, putting his arm around his daughter as they walked out of the principal’s office. “It’s better...”_

_“It’s better to have no number at all than to be a triple-digit.” Laura finishes._


	2. Chapter 2

“Laura, over here,” Susan said, waving at her from by the swings. Laura ran over to join her and Lola, setting her lunchbox down by the swing set. “I wanted you to meet JP.” Susan pointed to a sharply dressed boy who was standing at the other side of the swing set. He pointed to himself. Susan nodded, adding “Yes you.” He ran toward them. Laura watched as JP came to a stop in front of them, straightening up his suit jacket and bowtie. “Jeep, this is the girl I was telling you about. Laura, this is JP.”

He offered his hand, and Laura didn’t notice a number. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Hollis.” Laura shook his hand.

“Jeep, just call her Laura. This isn’t the eighteen hundreds,” Susan said. “And what’s with the bowtie, dork?”

“My mother…”

“I think it looks very nice,” Laura interrupted.

“Oh, looks like someone has a crush,” Susan said before Lola smacked her arm. Laura winced. JP continued to smile. “What.. oh… uh sorry, guys.”

“It’s quite alright, Miss Perry. She didn’t mean anything by it.” JP turned his right wrist over to show the blank skin there. “So you don’t have a number either?” Laura turned her wrist over in response, her number safely hidden under make-up, knowing she was still too new and would be asked about it. JP nodded knowingly. “Miss LaFon… I mean Susan had mentioned that you were like me, a zero. There are several of us here.”

“JP,” Susan whined.

“Sometimes we meet after school,” he continued. “We discuss any problems that we have had with bullying. It’s a safe place to vent and be ourselves. You should join us…” 

“Come on, Jeep,” Susan said, cutting him off. “I wanna learn how Newton’s Cradle works.”

“My apologies,” JP replied as he broke his gaze with Laura. “You’re quite right. I did promise to show you. Each of you, on a swing,” he commanded with a slight clap of his hands. Laura and Susan took their places on the swings.

“I don’t want any part of this,” Lola said as she began to walk away. 

“Miss Perry, I fear this won’t work properly without a minimum of three people.”

“Perr,” Susan pleaded. Laura looked at her.

“Susan, this all seems to be a bit dangerous,” Lola stated in a voice barely above a whisper.

“I assure you that it will be perfectly fine. I have made all the necessary calculations. You will be perfectly safe.”

“I don’t see how this is going to work. Isn’t Newton’s Cradle the thing with the metal balls?” Lola asked.

“That’s precisely the thing, Miss Perry,” JP said excitedly.

“My dad had one on his desk,” Laura said, grasping onto the chains of her swing at the end farthest from where JP was standing. “I used to play with it all the time. He lost it in the move though.” Lola sat in the empty middle swing.

“So you know how it works then?” JP asked.

“Not really, no. I just know it’s fun to watch. How does it work?”

“He’ll explain it once we’re settled in. Right, Jeep?”

“Miss LaF… Susan, you know I would really prefer if you would refrain from calling me ‘Jeep.’ I am a boy, not a vehicle.”

“Sorry. Right, _JP_?” she responded.

“Right. Now, Miss Perry, you are in the middle so you won’t be moving at all,” he said as he straightened their swings. “Hopefully. Miss Hollis, stop swinging your legs,” he added before Lola could protest.

“You can call me Laura,” she replied, planting her feet firmly on the ground. She noticed Lola’s knuckles turning white from her tight grip on the chain. “Hey,” she whispered. “He’s right. The middle ball on the cradle never moves. Something about the energy passes through it or something.”

“That’s correct, Miss… Laura.” He turned back to Susan. “The cradle as it is called was created to demonstrate Newton’s laws by showing the conservation of momentum and energy. Now if you will all stay still and… Laura, please stop swinging your legs.” Laura stilled her legs.

“Sorry. I had a lot of sugar at lunch,” Laura said. “My dad packed three cupcakes today.”

“Laura, your dad needs to pack real food. Doesn’t he want you to be healthy?” Lola asked.

“Well, he packed a ham and cheese sandwich too,” Laura replied.

“That’s good,” Lola started.

“But I may have traded half of it for one kid’s two cookies because he doesn’t like the school’s chocolate chip.”

“Well, I guess half a sandwich is better than only sugar,” Lola said.

“The other half may have been traded for another kid’s snack cake because her mom bought the wrong kind, and she had only ate half the soup that she had packed,” Laura continued. “She wanted a cupcake but didn’t like chocolate.”

“Laura!”

“Lola,” Susan whined. “You can lecture her on her bad eating habits later. Recess will be over soon and JP hasn’t shown us anything about how this will work.”

“Fine,” Lola said as she settled back onto her swing. “But tomorrow JP and I are giving the healthy eating talk again.” Susan groaned.

“Fantastic! I have updated the posters,” JP exclaimed. Susan glared at him. “Right then.” He grabbed Susan’s swing and pulled it sideways as far as he could. “Now when I release the swing you will swing back and hit Miss Perry’s swing. Her swing will hit Laura’s and that swing should swing out as far as I have pulled you back.”

Laura tightened her grip on the swing as she watched JP let go of Susan’s swing. The swing fell back, barely tipping Lola’s swing before jerking Susan back toward JP. Susan stood up and stumbled.

“What happened, Jeep?”

“I’m terribly sorry, Susan. I must have missed something,” JP began stammering. He looked up and closed his eyes as Susan put an arm around his shoulders. Laura and Lola had stood up from the swings.

“Hey, it’s alright. We’ll figure it out,” Susan reassured him. “Talk it through.”

“Ok, the steel balls are ideally the same mass. You three are close enough to not have affected that, so I disregarded that. Uh odd number usually five or seven, but I figured three would work just as well. And,” his eyes flew open. “I need a pen!” Laura dug a pen out of her pocket.

“Here.”

“Thank you, Miss Hollis,” JP said, taking the pen and uncapping it. He began to draw on the palm of his hand. He stared at his hand. “I was so stupid. How did I even make that mistake?!” He showed then the rough outline of a Newton’s Cradle. “The balls have to be touching in order for the energy and momentum to be able to be transferred from one to the next. Such a stupid mistake,” he continued, hitting his hand against his head. Lola caught his hand and put it back down by his side.

“JP, it’s not a big deal. No one was hurt,” Lola said.

“Right,” Susan added. “And you still taught me how the cradle works.” She smiled. Laura grabbed her lunchbox and opened it.

“Here,” she said, holding out a chocolate chip cookie. “My dad will have cookies for me when I get home.” JP smiled slightly, handing her back the pen.

“Thank you, Laura, but I don’t eat sweets,” he said.

“Why not?” she asked.

“My parents don’t allow me to have sugar that isn’t natural, like what’s in fruits,” he replied.

“No sweets?!” Laura exclaimed. “How? Why?”

“Because they want me to be healthy.”

“As we should all be,” Lola interjected. “Laura, you should really stop trading the good parts of your lunch away.”

“She's right, Miss Laura. We like our friends to be healthy.” He checked his pocket watch. “Recess is almost over. We should probably head toward the building.” Susan and Lola headed toward the door. JP looked back at Laura. “There's a meeting for people like us Friday after school. You should come. Everyone is really great. And my mother is bringing a vegetable tray.”

“You owe me for that,” Laura heard Lola say to Susan. 

“I owe you? I'm the one who got jarred around.”

“I'm terribly sorry about that, Susan,” JP called after her. He held his arm out. “Would it be too forward of me to ask for the privilege of escorting you back into the school?”

“Not at all, kind sir,” Laura replied and arm in arm they walked back to the school building.

***

Laura pushed the pile of mashed potatoes around her plate, waiting for her father to say something.

“Little bear, I don't think it'd be a good idea for you to go to that meeting,” her father finally said. 

“Daddy, it'll be good for me to be around others like me,” Laura argued.

“But, Laura, you aren't like those people.”

“But you want me to be like them!”

_Remember…_

“Now, I’ve never said that,” her father said, wiping his mouth with his napkin.

“It’s better to have no number at all than to be a triple-digit,” Laura shot back, parroting back the words that she had heard for as long as she could remember.

“Sweetie, I never meant it like that.”

“If you want them to think that I have no number then let me go to the meeting tomorrow. If I don’t go JP might get suspicious. He’s done nothing but talk about these meetings all week.” Laura placed her fork on the napkin beside her plate.

“Did you tell him that you would go?”

“No, but he’s so excited, Dad,” she replied. “He keeps going on about the veggie tray his mom is going to make. Please let me go.”

“A veggie tray?” her father asked, raising an eyebrow. “My little girl is excited about vegetables?” He placed the back of his hand on her forehead. “Are you feeling ok?” She rolled her eyes and brushed his hand away. 

“I’m fine. I just want to do this. For JP,” Laura stated, picking up her fork again. “For myself. I want to meet more zeros. It’ll be good for me, don’t you think?” Her father sighed.

“What does this group do again?”

“From what JP says they talk about what it’s like to be a zero. Talk about bullying and stuff like that.” Laura smiled.

“Are you sure you can handle that? What if they want you to talk?” he asked, fidgeting with the tablecloth. “You aren’t a zero, Laura.”

“No, but I’m a triple-digit.” Laura began to push her food around her plate again. Mr. Hollis gently squeezed her hand. “I can just change that to a zero and have any story they could imagine.”

“I’m sorry, honey. I know this is hard, and I’m sorry that the kids have been so cruel in the past.” He stood up and took their plates. “We won’t mess up this time. It’ll be different.”

“I know, Daddy,” Laura said as followed him into the kitchen.

“Because tomorrow you’re going to eat a vegetable!” he exclaimed in mock excitement. She hit his leg, and he acted like he was going to drop the plates. “Hey, careful.”

“It’s not like I’ve never eaten a vegetable before. Can’t you be serious?”

“No I can’t because I’m Dad.”

***

Laura stood in the doorway to the cafeteria. She watched all the people shuffling around, looking for JP among the crowd.

“Laura, right?” Mr. Graves said, motioning her out of the door. “Come over here out of the way.” Laura walked toward him.

“I didn’t realize there were so many zeros in the school,” Laura said as she looked around in wonder at the half-filled cafeteria.

“This is the first meeting we’ve had since you started coming here, isn’t it?”

“I think so,” Laura replied. She looked around at all the people again. “Are all of these people from the school?”

“Careful with those tables!” Mr. Graves called out, running toward a man who was trying to fold one of the long table into the wall.

“Some of them are people from the community. Others are just supporters who are interested in helping us stop the bullying of zeros and others who aren’t seen as normal in our society,” JP stated as he seemingly materialized beside of her.

“JP!” Laura exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck before quickly backing away. “Sorry.”

“That’s quite alright, Miss Hollis,” JP replied as he straightened his tie. “I’m so glad that you decided to come.”

“JP, I told you…” Laura followed his frantic glance to a woman in a navy blue business suit who was standing by what appeared to be the most boring refreshment table Laura had ever seen. Water and veggie trays. “I told you at recess that I would be here.”

“I know, but I am still glad that you could make it.” JP took her by the hand. “The meeting will start shortly. I had my dad save us a couple of seats over near the door,” he added, leading her through the middle of the crowd before quickly hugging her back. “My apologies for earlier, Laura. My mother was standing right there.”

“That power-hungry looking woman was your mom?!”

“She is not power-hungry. She is a business woman.”

“Jeep! Laura!” Susan exclaimed, waving at them. Laura tugged on JP’s hand and made her way over to Susan. “I didn’t know you guys were coming.” The man sitting beside her coughed. “Oh, right. Laura, this is my dad. Dad, Laura.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” the man said. Laura shook his hand, noticing the triple-digit number on his wrist. 713, but only the seven was still black. The thirteen was bright pink. He turned to JP. “You haven’t been around lately. I’ve missed having another man in the house.”

“I am sure that Susan has told you that my studies require a great deal of my time anymore, Mr. LaFontaine,” JP replied. Laura watched as he played nervously with his tie.

“She did mention something about you having some advanced coursework,” Mr. LaFontaine said with a laugh. “You should still have time for friends.”

Laura stared at JP. “Advanced coursework?” she asked before she realized what she had said.

“JP is a genius,” Susan said. “He’s taking all these crazy classes.” JP nodded.

“Normal work is just too boring, which lead to me having concentration issues in class.” He looked at the ground. “However, my parents wanted to keep me where I could continue to socialize with kids my own age.” He looked back at Laura. “I do all my work through these online courses that my mother found.”

“Good afternoon,” Mr. Graves said. The crackle of the microphone breaking through the chatter of the cafeteria. “If everyone will please take a seat then we’ll get started.” Now JP tugged at Laura’s arm.

“Pardon us, but my father has saved us seats by him. It is always a pleasure seeing you, Mr. LaFontaine.” They finally made it to the two empty seats beside the man in the gray suit. Laura was beginning to see why JP always seemed to be dressed to the nines. “Hello, Father. This is Miss Laura Hollis.”

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Hollis,” the man said with a slight nod of his head before turning his attention back to the make-shift stage where Mr. Graves was standing. They settled into their seats.

“Hey, JP,” Laura began timidly.

“Yeah?” he replied quietly, eyes focused on the stage. She looked at the floor.

“Maybe one day you could come over to my place after school or on the weekend or something,” she said in a whisper. Laura glanced over at him hesitantly. “I mean I totally understand if you don’t want to, but I thought it could be fun to hang out. You know, just us.” She looked back at the floor.

“I would like that very much,” JP replied. “Though it will take me convincing my mother that your father knows how to provide a healthy snack.” Laura turned and saw the faint smile on JP’s face. She was grinning from ear to ear.

***

“So, this is the JP Armitage that I’ve heard so much about,” Mr. Hollis said as they walked up the walkway to the apartment building.

“Mr. Hollis, sir, thank you for having me over to your home,” JP said.

“JP, you don’t have to call him ‘sir.’ I explained that to you on the bus,” Laura interjected.

“Right. Right. My apologies.”

“It’s alright. Laura, told me that you’re quite formal.”

“Yes, my mother raised me to be quite proper, but I’m slowly allowing myself to let loose around Laura and Susan,” JP said with a small smile. “But thank you for having me.”

“I’m just glad I made it through the phone interviews with your mom,” Mr. Hollis said, leading them into the building. “Were three interviews and a background check really necessary though? I mean you’re just staying here a couple of hours.”

“I assure you that it is all completely necessary,” JP replied as he followed through the Hollis’s now-open front door. “Even my own grandparents have to go through this annually. My mother is very thorough.” He was looking around the living room. Mr. Hollis shut the door.

“Well, then that’s uh.. Welcome to our home.”

“It’s a very lovely home, sir,” JP started. “Where may I hang my jacket? Do you have a coat rack or a hall closet?” He had set his backpack by the door.

“Just put it over the back of the couch,” Laura said, pointing to the couch.

“Oh, oh uh right. Ok, yeah, my mother never lets me do that at home.” He looked at Mr. Hollis. “She wouldn’t want me to wrinkle my jacket, sir… Mr. Hollis.” 

“It won’t get wrinkled at all, sport,” Laura’s dad said. JP took off his jacket, folded it, and placed on the back of the couch. “See? No harm done. Now, Laura, show our guest where the bathroom is, and you two can get washed up while I get the cookies out of the… Oh, I completely forgot that you can’t have cookies, JP,” he said, smacking himself on the forehead.

“It is quite alright, Mr. Hollis,” JP replied as he dug into the front pocket of his backpack and pulled out a baggie of carrots. “Here.” He handed the baggie to Mr. Hollis. “My mother always makes sure to pack a snack for me. She fears that someone will inadvertently try to feed me something with glucose and palm oil.” Laura grabbed his hand.

“Let’s get washed up,” she said as she drug him toward the bathroom. “Dad’ll get some peanut butter out for you. Or do you prefer ranch?” 

“Wait.”

“I always like peanut butter. Or icing, but Dad likes ranch.”

“Laura, if you’ll…”

“Or there might be some veggie dip?” Laura continued, turning on the water in the sink. “But if you ask me that’s the same as ranch.”

“Breathe, Laura. I need to say something,” JP finally managed to say. 

“Sorry.” Laura clamped her mouth shut and began washing her hands.

“I eat carrots plain,” he started. “I’ve never dipped them in anything.” Laura washed her hands, carefully making sure that her wrist didn't get wet.

“What?” she replied. She dried her hands as JP lathered up his hands. 

“My mother doesn't let me dip my vegetables,” he said. “Did you say you dip carrots in icing? Laura, you really need to watch your sugar intake.” He looked at her.

“I know. That's what you and Lola have told me, but it's so delicious,” Laura said, looking down at her hands. She quickly hid them when she saw the black dots of her number showing through.

“Happy birthday to you,” JP started singing. “Happy birthday to you.”

“Jeep, it isn't my birthday,” Laura said with a laugh. JP stopped singing.

“Oh, my mother told me to always sing ‘Happy Birthday’ twice through while washing my hands.” Laura chuckled again.

“Ok, I'll leave you to that. I need to get something from my room.” JP gave a nod before he resumed singing.

“Happy birthday, Joseph Priestley,” was the last thing Laura heard as she ran to her room and grabbed her bracelets from the top of her dresser. She hurriedly put them on, covering any trace of her numbers. 

“Laura! JP! Are you kids ready for snacks?” Mr. Hollis’s voice boomed through the small apartment.

“Yeah!” Laura yelled back. “JP is finishing up washing his hands!”

“Laura, where is your hand towels?” JP called from the bathroom. Laura made her way back to the bathroom. 

“Just wipe your hands on your pants and let's go,” she replied. JP stared at her, mouth agape. 

“On my pants?! Are you mad?!”

“Calm down, JP.”

“On my pants! My mother would kill me!”

“Jeep, your pants will be dry before you have to go home. Just come on,” Laura said. “I want cookies.”

JP cautiously wiped his hands on his pants once. “Laura, I can't. I shall dry them in the kitchen. You do have paper towels or something, right?”

“Yes. Now let's go or you'll have to leave before we get to do anything,” Laura said, stepping into the hallway. “Race you.” She ran down the hall.

“Laura, no running in the house,” JP and her dad said. She sat at the small table and her dad set down a plate of cookies and a steaming cup of hot cocoa in front of her. He set down a plate of carrots and small bowl across the table from her. 

“Thank you, Mr. Hollis, but what is the bowl for?” JP asked as he sat down.

“For whatever you dip your carrots in.”

“He doesn't dip his carrots in anything. His mother doesn't allow it,” Laura stated.

“What?” Mr. Hollis exclaimed. 

“I don't dip my vegetables,” JP replied. Mr. Hollis went back into the kitchen and came back carrying more bowls and containers. 

“Well, what your mother doesn't know won't hurt us any,” he said as he began putting different things into the bowls. 

“Thank you, sir, but this isn't necessary,” JP said. 

“Ok, so the options are peanut butter. Ranch. And, Laura's favorite, icing. There's vanilla and chocolate,” Mr. Hollis continued pointing to each bowl. “Pick your poison.”

“I know you simply mean that as an expression, but some of this stuff is quite literally poison to your body. All those polysyllabic chemicals are terrible for you.”

“Ok, so no icing for you,” Mr. Hollis said, pushing the two bowls away. “Polysyllabic chemicals? Laura said you were a smart cookie.”

“Well, yes. Mainly in math and science, but the languages finally grasped hold of me when I started learning Latin a few years ago,” JP started. “It made biology so much easier to understand.”

“Biology?” Mr. Hollis asked. “Aren't you a little young for that?”

“Children are only as limited as the system allows them to be. And my parents always encouraged my curiosity.”

“Right then,” Mr. Hollis said. Laura stared in wonder because even after knowing him for a month JP still amazed her. “Well, I should probably put the icing back in the containers.”

“Or,” Laura started. “I could dip my cookies in it.”

“Just this once,” Mr. Hollis said with a laugh.

“Sir, I don't believe that's a good idea. I saw her eating a snack cake at lunch.” Mr. Hollis looked at Laura, who was now staring into a bowl of chocolate icing.

“Laura, I didn't pack snack cakes today. Where did you get a snack cake?” She mumbled a reply. “What?”

“I believe she said she traded half a sandwich for it.”

“JP!”

“Laura! Honey, I've told you that you have to eat food.”

“I do, but Molly had those ones that you never buy anymore,” Laura whined.

“I don't buy them anymore because you said they make your throat feel funny.”

“I remembered that… after I had ate one,” she said.

“Laura, sweetie, you have to be more careful. What if you were allergic to that?”

“I know. I'm sorry.” She ate a cookie covered in icing. “But they're so good. Hey, JP, you should try the peanut butter.” Laura watched eagerly as JP put a tiny bit of peanut butter on his carrot.

“Just one taste and then I am going back to the way I normally eat it,” he said, shaking the carrot at her. He bit into it and chewed thoughtfully. “That wasn't bad. Peanut butter.” He slicked his tongue across the roof of his mouth. “It kind of just sticks there, doesn't it?”

“Here.” Mr. Hollis pushed the bowl of ranch toward JP. “Try this. It doesn't stick to your mouth.” JP tried the ranch, still being cautious. 

“Oh my. This is,” he paused. “This is amazing.” He looked at Laura. “I mean the peanut butter was good but this is…”

“Amazing. I know,” Laura said. “I like ranch too.”

“Mr. Hollis, do you think that you could bring this to the next zero meeting?”

He nodded. “I think I could manage it,” he said with a smile. A timer beeped in the kitchen. “If you kids will excuse me, I need to check on dinner.” He ran back into the kitchen. 

“Oh, Jeep, I've been meaning to ask you something,” she started, watching him continue to dip his carrots in the ranch dressing.

“Yes?”

“I noticed that Susan's dad was a…”

“A triple-digit. Yes. They started allowing them into our meetings last year,” JP said, interrupting. “Something about needing to band together against bullying. Why can't they have their own meeting?”

“They experience bullying just like zeros,” Laura said defensively. JP scoffed.

 _“A triple-digit?”_

_“What a loser?”_

_“33 or 34? Her soulmate is going to be some creepy old man.”_

_“If she even has a soulmate.”_

“Right. I'm sure they do, but can't they have their own space and not invade ours?”

“They're more like you than you think.”

“How can they be? We’re lucky we have supportive parents. You know some zeros are kicked out? Mr. Graves was when he was younger.”

“And so are triple-digits,” Laura retaliated. 

_“I'm sorry, son, but you know we love you and Laura, but people talk. And you know how people around here are when it comes to triple-digits.”_

“But at least they have a chance at soulmates. We don't have that chance,” JP started yelling. “There is no way they could understand that! Susan's father found his soulmate! We don't even have one! They're freaks.”

_“People here don't understand them. Think they're freaks of nature.”_

Maybe no one understands, Laura thought. “Yeah, they're freaks,” Laura said, fighting back tears.


End file.
